


The Truth Comes Out

by JustAFan08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Not Beta Read, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFan08/pseuds/JustAFan08
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Ministry catches the living Death Eaters and puts them on trial. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy have already been acquitted because Harry Potter vouched for them, but Lucius still needs to go on trial. What he has to say surprises everyone, even his family, and the Wizarding World will never look at him the same way again.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle | Voldemort (past)
Kudos: 10





	The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter one-shot. It's pretty short and a little bit dark, so make sure you check the tags before reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and the characters, setting, and places used in this work are property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros., TimeWarner, and whatever other companies own the books and movies.

I sat in front of Wizengamot as the witches and wizards sneered at me, ecstatic to see the ‘Great Lucius Malfoy’ brought down. I couldn’t bear to look at my wife and child, who sat with the other members of the public. For some reason, all the trials of Voldemort’s Inner Circle were made public, and after the Lestrange brothers’ trial two weeks before, everyone knew that I was his right-hand man, despite not having been sentenced to Azkaban after the First Wizarding War. As I had walked in, I had seen that the public stands were completely cramped because everyone wanted to see me be sentenced to Azkaban. Since both Voldemort and Bellatrix were dead, I was the one the public was ready to blame.

“The court is now in session,” Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, called. At once, the jeers and slights stopped as the trial began. “Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are being accused of the following: following and aiding Lord Voldemort as he tried to take over Wizarding Britain, using Dark Curses to harm wizards and muggles, using at least one of the three Unforgivable Curses to harm wizards and muggles, harbouring your fellow Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, planning Death Eater raids and evading a trial after the First Wizarding War. The accused will now be questioned under Veritaserum.” 

With that, the guard standing to my left pulled a vial out of his robes while the one on my right tipped back my head. The potion was shoved down my throat and I nearly gagged from the taste. “Is your name Lucius Abraxas Malfoy?”

“Yes.” The potion did not even allow me to not answer the question. Dread and fear boiled in my stomach. They’re all going to know, I thought uneasily.

“Are you the father of Draconis Lucius Malfoy and the husband of Narcissa Malfoy née Black?”

“Yes,” I repeated.

“The questioning may proceed.”

A woman sitting near the front of the Wizengamot members stood. “How did you manage to evade a trial after the First War?”

I nearly choked on my tongue as I began to speak involuntarily. “I never went to the raids, so I was never caught.”

Another member, a man this time, stood. “Why did you not go to the raids?”

“The Dark Lord had roles for each of his followers. Some, like the Lestranges, had to go to raids. Some were in charge of torturing prisoners. Some made him poisons, potions, and other deadly materials. I mostly was his informant about the Ministry.”

“Mostly?” A new voice called out, “What else were you in charge of? The Lestranges mentioned you were his right-hand man, so you must have had more responsibilities.”

“The Death Eaters thought I was his right-hand man, but I never was. Maybe a favorite, but he did not trust me. I don’t think he trusted anyone.”

“What’s the difference between being his favorite and being his right-hand man?” This time, it was Harry Potter who was asking. My eyebrows shot up. He hadn’t been to the other major trials, according to the Daily Prophet.

“A right-hand man would be the leader of his Death Eaters. I simply had more luxuries than they did,” I answered.

“And what were those luxuries?” Potter continued. 

“I was never punished or hurt. If someone tried to hurt me, Voldemort would torture them for days. I never had to refer to him as “My Lord” nor did I have to kiss his robes when he entered. I rarely had to bow for him and I could leave the meetings whenever I wanted to,” I explained, remembering leaving whenever someone was tortured.

“Why were you his favorite?” Granger was questioning me now too. In the presence of the two, the other members simply sat and listened, not wanting to interrupt the new most powerful wizarding citizens.

“I… don’t know. He took a liking to me when I was very young I suppose,” I answered, tensing. I sincerely hoped I wouldn’t be outed already.

“How young were you?” This time it was Weasley. I barely managed to refrain from rolling my eyes. Of course, the third link was here.

“I was six when I met him.” The people in the room looked at each other in shock. I bared a glance at Narcissa, whose eyebrows were raised. I could practically feel her questioning me. “I don’t know exactly when he… became interested in me, but it was between then and my ninth birthday.”

“Why did you meet him at such a young age?” A new member asked now. It seemed to have gone from interrogation to sating the curiosity of the public.

“My father and he were classmates at Hogwarts. Father was two years older than him, but they knew each other well enough for him to have constantly been around the Manor from when I was 6 to when the raids began.”

“So he was fond of you because he thought of you as a son?” Granger cocked her head. The intelligent witch probably knew there was a hole in the story.

“No.”

“Then in what way was he fond of you?” She and I locked eyes as I bit my lip hard to prevent my mouth from opening. 

“Mr. Malfoy, answer the question.” At the prompting, I nearly busted my lip as my mouth opened involuntarily.

“I suppose… you could say as a lover,” I whispered, breaking eye contact and looking down at the floor. Gasps were shared and I could feel the judgemental stares. “Before you all jump to conclusions, it was never like that. Not for me at least. My father…”

*FLASHBACK*

It was my 9th birthday, and the guests were all gone already. I stood in Father’s study, staring at him as he bit his lip anxiously. Next to him stood Mr. Riddle, Father’s old friend from school who I had known for years.

“Lucius…” Father began. “Have your tutors gone over the concept of life debts?”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “No, but I read about them in a book. When someone saves your life, you owe them a life debt and they can call upon that debt at any time. If you die without completing it, the debt will be inherited by the closest family member.”

“Very good little one,” Mr. Riddle praised. I didn’t know whether to be creeped out or proud. “You see, your father here owes me a debt from when we were back at school and I want to cash it now.” I nodded, not understanding why this was related to me. “I want to own you.”

I gasped, tears filling my eyes. “Does this mean I’m not a Malfoy anymore?” I croaked out.

“No no no, stop with the tears. I merely want to be able to… borrow you whenever I want to.” He paused, staring at me. “You see Lucius, I’m a lonely man. I have no wife or children at home to play with. So I want to have you for whenever I get lonely.”

“Oh,” I said softly. “That’s not too bad.”

“Do you agree?” I looked over at my father who looked resigned.

“Yes sir! And now Father will no longer owe you anything so you won’t try to steal his money!” I said happily, thinking the cost was why Father looked so sad.

“Very good, Lucius! I have something for you.” Out of his robe pocket, he produced a snake bracelet. “This was one of Salazar Slytherin’s artifacts. It will allow me to call you whenever I need you.” 

I stared in awe at the bracelet. “Yaxley’s going to be so jealous!” I exclaimed.

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to tell him. This is of utmost secrecy, Lucius. After all, you wouldn’t want the world to know the Malfoy heir belongs to someone else, would you?” The final sentence was aimed at my father who looked to not be paying attention. 

“Okay! I can keep secrets.” I pulled up my sleeve and held out my left arm and he quickly placed it on me, hissing something at the bracelet. It tightened until it fit comfortably.

“Now, this bracelet is enchanted so that it will grow with you.” I smiled broadly at the new present. “Try to take it off.”

I pulled at it and twisted it around, but the snake would not budge. “It won’t come off unless I die or I allow it to,” Mr. Riddle explained. 

“So nobody can steal it!” Mr. Riddle grinned at that. 

“Exactly! Such an intelligent, pure child,” he said almost mockingly. “When I am calling, you will feel it begin to heat up. The longer I am kept waiting, the more it will heat until it will begin to burn you.”

*END OF FLASHBACK*

“It started innocently enough. He’d take me out for ice cream and buy me presents. He only called me once a week until my tenth birthday. The day after that, he called me and the relationship became… sexual.”

It was completely silent when I stopped speaking. “So you’ve been sleeping with Voldemort since you were ten?” Ron Weasley exclaimed. I flinched but answered affirmatively.

“This bracelet... Do you still have it?” Granger asked.

“It fell off when he died, but it’s in my study at home.”

“Do you think it was a sort of… predecessor for the Dark Mark?” Potter wondered.

“It likely was. He probably thought it was extremely convenient to call people at his will, but he only had one bracelet so he created the Dark Mark.”

“Since you had the bracelet, did he also Mark you?”

“I was never marked. I don’t think I counted as a Death Eater because I wasn’t a follower of him. He literally owned me. He may have made it out to sound more innocent than that when he explained it the first time, but when he tried to… have me for the first time and I refused, he explained that Father would die if I didn’t do what he asked of me.” I paused, looking around. Draco was staring at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. The rest of the crowd seemed confused and disbelieving.

“So that was your other role? You were his toy?” Ron asked, smirking.

“I suppose… though that is an extremely vulgar way of speaking.” I addressed the Minister. “May we continue the interrogation now?”

The Minister nodded. “This will not be spoken of again in this court.” The people seemed upset by that.

Granger was the first to continue. “If you didn’t go to the raids and you weren’t part of the… torturing crew, when did you use Dark and Unforgivable Curses?”

“I never did. Well… I tried to use one on Voldemort when I was 15 but that did not work out in my favor. He was obsessed with the idea of me being pure, which meant no Dark Arts and no markings on my skin.”

“And being a Pureblood?”

“Yes.” I blinked slowly. “You know, the war probably was my fault. He didn’t become obsessed with pureness until he met me. My mom used to say I should be proud that he wanted to rid the world of taint for me.”

“After hearing the information, I think we can excuse Mr. Malfoy of hi-”

“Minister, wait!” A woman jumped to her feet. “This may excuse him of everything in the first war, but Abraxas Malfoy passed away in 1986, meaning his contract should have been void then. Why did he choose to help Voldemort in the Second War?”

Murmuring went up, and the Minister turned back to me. “That is true, and I brought that to his attention when we met again after the Triwizard Tournament...”

*FLASHBACK*

I sat in the chair across from the newly formed Voldemort. He looked completely different, almost non-human, and I was startled at the difference.

He laughed slightly at my expression. “Oh little one, I apologize for my appearance. Being brought back to life is more difficult than it would seem.”

I stared at him, before saying, “I’m no longer your ‘little one.’ The contract you signed with my father became void when he passed, which happened in ‘86, so you no longer owe me nor will I support you in this war.”

He smirked, unnerving me. “Tsk tsk, Luce. Are you sure about that?”

“Positive. I checked the documents myself on the day of his death.”

“Quite unfortunate really. I’ll have to find a new plaything…” he yawned.

“Good luck with that,” I answered, getting up to leave.

“Thank you, Lucius. You know, your son Draco… he looks like you, does he not?” I froze, shutting my eyes tightly.

“People have made the observation…” I breathed out.

“Well, I could always settle for him… or for that lovely wife of yours. She’s a Black, yes? Almost as lovely as you.” I sat back down.

“What do you want from me?” I asked. “I’m no longer the pure boy you met years ago. I’m a grown man who probably… does not fit your expectations anymore.”

“Oh, trust me, little one. You fit my expectations perfectly,” he hissed out while checking me out. I shivered at the feeling. “I need two things: You continue offering your services, the same way we did it the first time around, and you allow me to use your Manor as a base of operations.”

I closed my eyes again, trying to think. “And you’ll leave Narcissa and Draco alone? They cannot be harmed; not by you, not by Nagini, and not by the Death Eaters.”

“Oh yes, Lucius. I will make my orders very clear.”

*END OF FLASHBACK*

“I admit, I did harbour them, but it was for a good reason!” I exclaimed. “That is the only accusation I plead guilty for, but I thought it was better that it was me again than having Draco, Narcissa, or some random 16-year-old pureblood.”

“It is admirable that you did so, Mr. Malfoy. If you can provide evidence for these passings, you will be acquitted for your actions,” Minister Shacklebolt said with a smile.

“Acquitted?” Someone yelled. “He’s getting off scot-free?”

“I am perfectly willing to pay fines for my actions. After all, Hogwarts needs to be rebuilt,” I answered. “Why must I provide evidence if I was under Veritaserum?”

“That is simply how the court system works. We have a pensive and I will be the only one to view your memories.” The minister stood and drew his want as two people brought the pensive out. 

Minutes later, the viewing was over and I was acquitted. The public seemed slightly disappointed, but Rita Skeeter was grinning at the story she was prepared to write. Before I could leave, she walked over to me and asked for an interview at a later date. I agreed and continued to walk to where Draco and Narcissa were, outside of the room. I bit my lip nervously as I caught sight of them. What if they were ashamed of me?

Before the thought could continue, Draco leaped up and hugged me tightly. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that, Father. You are the strongest man I know,” he whispered in my ear as I hugged him back.

I released him and faced my wife, who had stood with me through it all. She stared at me for a second, before taking my hands. “Narcissa, I-”

“I always suspected something was going on,” she cut me off. “Do you remember our wedding night? You flinched when I tried to touch you. I thought either you had been assaulted or you were gay. I always thought it was strange how you didn’t have the mark since you went to the meetings, which Bella confirmed whenever she complained about you.” She paused, looking down at our hands for a second before continuing in a whisper. “You could have told me. I would have helped you, I promise.”

“I was always so scared you would judge me and leave, or that Voldemort would hurt you if you knew.” I kissed the back of her right hand. “But I accept the help now. You can help me heal and help me deal with the aftermath. I was terrified that if this got out, everyone would make fun of me.”

“If they laugh, I’ll kill them. They can’t judge you because they were never put in the same situation as you. They can only accept and respect you because you have withstood torture since you were 10.” She brought her arms around me and hugged me tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Narcissa.”


End file.
